1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically storing information about a content file in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile communication terminal performs various functions such as image communication, an electronic notebook function, a voice or image storage function, an Internet search function, an entertainment function, and a content play function, in addition to the conventional voice communication and short message transmission. As the mobile communication terminal performs various functions, the amount of data files (hereinafter, a content file) used for various functions increase.
The content files can be stored within the mobile communication terminal through various methods. For example, the content files can be acquired by connecting to the wireless Internet through a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or wireless local area network (LAN), etc. or be acquired by connecting to another terminal through Bluetooth or Infrared Data Association (IrDA) connection. A method of acquiring a content file by connecting to a personal computer (hereinafter, PC) using a wired connection is typically used.
The modern mobile communication terminal generally uses a Media Transfer Protocol (MTP, a data communication protocol from the Microsoft company) in order to mutually exchange a file by connecting to the PC through a wire.
The MTP is used for exchanging data including the content file. When the mobile communication terminal supporting the MTP is connected to the PC, the PC and mobile communication terminal are immediately synchronized without a separate hardware recognition process. When the mobile communication terminal is connected to the PC through the MTP, information about content files transmitted to the mobile communication terminal is automatically stored in a database within the mobile communication terminal according to the MTP.
However, when a conventional mobile communication terminal stores a content file in the mobile communication terminal through other methods, e.g. wireless Internet, local area wireless communication, or Mass Storage Class (MSC), except the MTP, information about the stored content file is not added to the database.
Accordingly, the user must separately manage and use content files stored within the mobile communication terminal through the MTP and content files stored through other methods.